Camp Twilight
by FireGoddess528
Summary: What happends when staff memembers of a six week camp for teenagers have been switch with the characters of Twilight? Will the charcters be able to survive rapid fangirls, being human, and a few new romances?


**Disclaimer:**** So you all know that I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. I only own the characters that I make up. **

**With that said, if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, please say so in a review, that way I can fix it. I love constructive criticism. Flames are just a waste of time. **

**Chapter 1: The Northern Lights**

The boats rocked and turned at the camps dock. Some even broke away, and began drifting slowly down the lake. The wind blew over the freshly stacked lifejackets and oars to the ground. Someone would have to fix them, but not at the moment. Every staff member at Camp Twilight was still sound asleep in their beds. It was only four thirty am, and to anyone else, it would seem like any other normal morning. But to the staff member, it wasn't just any other morning. It was final preparation day for all the councilors. Tomorrow morning, parents in mini-vans, trucks, and cars would be dropping off their teenagers for a six weeks of adventure, fun, and memories.

The camp director ZandraAdams; Zan to all her fellow staff members; tossed and turned in her bed. Even though she loved her job, the day before drop off always made her nervous. Around five, she finally forced herself out of bed. Walking across the room to her dresser, she pulled out a plain black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans with writing all over it. She smiled, as she looked down at the many different messages, written by many different people. Grabbing the rest of her wardrobe, she made her way to the bathroom that she shared with the rest of the councilors. Each building had two bathrooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. By the end of the six weeks, only three stalls would be useable. The thought normally made Zandra shuddered, but this year she had made a new rule; campers have chores. She inwardly smiled to herself.

_No more bathroom duty for me._

She looked at herself in the mirror, her green eyes scanning her face for any signs of acne. Once she was sure her face was clear, she pulled her strawberry blonde hair into a ponytail, and put on eyeliner with a little bit of brown eye shadow. Once she was satisfied with her look, she headed out to to finish getting things they needed for the camp. She paused in the common room. Only two of the councilors were awake. Drake Jordan; also known as DJ; was sitting in front of the computer reading an e-mail sent from his younger sister. Kayla Wilson had her nose buried in a beaten up copy of New Moon. Ever since the beginning of the Summer, Zandra and her best friend Alexis (mostly known as Lex), had been hassling her to read the series they dubbed as "the best fricking books ever." After two weeks, she finally gave up and began the first book. She became obsessed after that.

"How far are you into New Moon?" Zandra asked, plopping herself down next to Kayla.

"Jacob just saved Bella after she jumped off the cliff," she said, not even looking up from the page.

"Than your close to the part where-"

"No!" Kayla screamed. "No spoilers! You and Lex already gave enough away as it is."

Zandra smirked, as she got up from the couch, leaving Kayla to continue reading. Her and Lex had to much fun dropping little hints of what was going to happen, just to get on Kayla's nerves. Leaning over Drake's shoulders, she began reading the e-mail that he had up on the screen.

**Heyy heyy Drake it's ur most favorite person in the entire world. AKA your younger sister Gina! I just thought I'd e-mail you 'cause you never pick up ur phone when i call u. Do u like hate me or something? Anyway did u know that the Northern Lights r like going to b visible today up where u r? That like never happens n i thought it was so coool so i had to tell u. Make sure u wtahc n take lots of pics of the camp. I might just come up 2 the camp myself for a week if i can convince Ricky to drive me up there. Oh that's my new boyfriend by the way. He's like soo hott!! Well c u soon.**

**Hearts and kisses, Gina**

"Your sister can't spell at all," Zandra said.

"Yeah, I noticed," Drake replied, closing the e-mail. "It almost burned my eyes reading it."

"I though my brain was going to melt. But that Northern Lights thing sounds awesome."

"Yeah, I wonder what time it's suppose to happen."

"Probably while I'm out getting things," Zandra mumbled.

"Well I take pictures if it happens while your out," Drake said.

"Thanks."

Grabbing her keys, Zandra made her way towards her blue ford truck. As she walked across the lawn, she noticed how dead the camp seemed.

_That will all change tomorrow. _

The two three story camper dorms towered above the rest of the buildings. Each building had sixty rooms that held four people each. Each floor held thirty large rooms. Each room came with four twin sized beds, two walk in closets, four dressers, two desks, and a bathroom with a toilet and sink for night time emergencies. Both dorm, had seperate bathrooms for boys and girls, that accommodated everyone living in the dorms, a common room with couches, a tv, and computers, and a game room completed with air hockey, a pool table, darts, and other arcade games. Soon, the dorms would be filled with life, as teens filled into the dorms for six weeks. She glanced over to the beach, where she saw several boats floating in the lake.

_Someone else will get them. _

Next to the beach was the campfire ring. It had taken over three weeks for Drake and another councilor by the name of Nick to collect all the wood they would need for the weekly campfires. The benches were merely logs that had been collected years ago. There was always one girlie girl who refused to sit on the dirty logs. The thought was enough to make Zandra groan again.

Across from the campfire stood the other building that made up Camp Twilight. The infirmary, (which Zandra had a feeling they would be using a lot this year), the kitchen, the arts and craft room, and the dinning hall, and the theater. This year, Zandra made a mental note to tell both Lex and Nick (the heads of the theater) that there would be no games called climb up the rafters and pretend to be the opera ghost from the Phantom of the Opera.

Next the theater, was Zandra's favorite part of the camp; the Great Lawn. The Great Lawn was big enough that the campers could play any game they wanted, and there would be plenty of room. But that wasn't why Zandra loved it so much. If you sat on the Great Lawn at the just the right time, in just the right spot, you would see the most beautiful twilight that you ever saw in your life. The Great Lawn was the single reason that Zandra bought the land, and the reason she gave the camp its name.

Zandra smiled to herself, as she thought of that first twilight.

"This will be the last peaceful day," she said to herself.

She didn't know how right she was.

Kayla was still reading, and Drake was still on the computer when all but one councilor entered the common room. Jamie Campbell, Wendy Campbell, Josh Green, Susan Freeman, Bryan Johnson, Caitlin Forman, and Nick Chase were all still tired from preparations last night, so there was very little conversation among them.

"Still tired?" Drake asked, swinging the computer chair around so he could look at all his friends.

"You have no idea," Caitlin groaned, flopping her body onto the couch. "Susan snores in her sleep."

"Hey, no I don't," Susan yelled from across the room.

"No yelling," Wendy groaned, "My head still hurts from all your yelling last night."

Groans came from all the councilors, as they remembered the vicious debate they had all gotten into last night; Twilight vs. Harry Potter. What started out a simple debate, turned into an all out brawl that left everyone with a major headache.

Alexis shot up like someone had shocked her, the sound of thunder rumbling in the distance. Cursing the weather, her blue eyes happened to look over at her alarm clock which read seven thirty five.

"God dang it!"

Throwing the covers off her body, she flung herself off the bed at a speed that would have put any track star to shame. For the fourth day in a row, her alarm clock had failed to wake her up, and this was the day she had planned to go into town early to get the new Dresden Dolls cd. Grabbing her favorite pair of red jeans, an orange shirt, and her fuzzy red socks, she got dressed quickly, before heading out the door. She smacked herself in the head, before heading back to her room to close the door. She was always forgetting to close her door.

Alexis made her way to the mess hall, where Jamie, Josh, and Bryan were already eating a breakfast consisting of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Morning Lexi," Josh called, in an high pitch voice that would make anyone cringe.

Alexis just ignored him, as she placed two pieces of bread into the toaster.

"Hey, she didn't try to kill Josh for calling her Lexi," Jamie noted. "Normally she would have glared at him or said something."

Her toast popped, and she quickly wrapped it in a paper towel, and was out the door in a flash. She hadn't bothered saying a word to anyone.

"Well that was weird," Josh said, taking a bite out of his eggs.

"Nah, the new Dresden Dolls cd just came out today. She already told me that she was going to town this morning to buy it," Bryan informed him.

"Oh well that makes sense."

Josh was about to take another bite out his eggs, when Nick burst through the dining hall doors.

"You guys gotta see this, he exclaimed. "The Northern Lights are right over the camp."

Both Bryan and Jamie jumped up, excited to see the mysterious lights. Josh just continued to eat his food.

"Dude come one," Nick said. "This is a rare experience."

Rolling his eyes, Josh collected his plate and utensils so her could eat while he was watching the lights. The four joined the rest of the councilors sitting on the log benches.

"Wow there so beautiful," Jamie said, sitting next to her sister.

"Yeah they are," she agreered.

"Um you guys," Kayla said. "Is it just me or are the lights heading for us?"

"I think your right," Bryan agreed.

The chorus to back stabber blared through Alexis's speakers. She only had the cd for a mere hour, but she had already memorized most of the songs that were on the cd. She couldn't wait to share the cd with her fellow councilors. Smiling, she pressed the replay button, and a familiar song began playing all over again.

Zandra steered her truck up the dirt road that led to the camp. She had the radio set on the news, so she was updated on what was going on in the world.

"_In other news., the Northern Lights have just appeared near Camp Twilight. I'm sure the councilors are all having an amazing show." _

"I hope that Drake got a picture of that."

She parked her truck in the parking lot, and began gathering several bags that were sitting next to her on the front seat. When she looked up, she noticed a loan figure standing near a cluster of trees. She wrinkled her forehead, because she knew that campers were not arriving till the next day.

_Who the heck is that, it looks almost like Jasper Hale. Someone's going to pay dearly for this joke. You don't joke about this kind of stuff. _

Her hand moved towards the handle to open the door, but once glance out the window caused her to freeze. Another figure was walking towards her truck, followed by many more figures.

"James? No way, it can't be."

Something told her that the next six weeks were going to be very interesting.

**Sorry for the very boring introductory chapter, but I promise you there will be plenty of vampires and werewolves in the next chapter to satisfy anyone. So please drop a review. **


End file.
